


curi

by baqao (hiirei)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Female!Akashi, Outlaw!Takao, kazusei
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: Ada yang salah, pikir Takao, ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya.





	curi

**Author's Note:**

> • Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> • Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

Matanya melirik kanan dan kiri. Menatap kerumunan yang sebagian besar memakai masker untuk agar tidak menghirup asap. Beberapa jalan tergesa, tas bawaan didekap erat agar tidak sampai kecolongan.

Takao Kazunari adalah salah satu orang yang mencolong, yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, lalu diam-diam mengambil harta berharga orang-orang di jalan.

Seperti yang lainnya, dia juga memakai masker hitam. Namun bukan karena tidak ingin terkena polusi udara, melainkan agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya dan untuk mencegah polisi menangkapnya.

(Nanti dia harus minta tolong pada Haizaki untuk secepat mungkin merobek kertas-kertas yang mencetak wajahnya di sepanjang jalan.)

Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan papan informasi, menatap pada bagian peta kota.

Gadis pendatang? Kota ini hanya kota kecil, tidak memiliki banyak tempat, jadi jarang sekali ada yang melirik papan informasi—semua hal dibicarakan dari mulut ke mulut—terlebih lagi bagian peta.

Takao melangkah mendekati si gadis, pura-pura ikut menatap papan informasi. Gadis itu menoleh, membuat Takao baru menyadari rambutnya—yang sebelumnya tidak terlihat karena si gadis memakai tudung jaket—berwarna merah, begitu juga dengan kedua matanya.

Cantik, pikir Takao.

"Kau baru datang ke kota ini?" tanya Takao, kedua matanya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari si gadis.

Gadis itu tampak ragu menjawab, jadi dengan helaan napas, Takao menurunkan maskernya.

"Aku bukan orang aneh, kok," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Maaf, bukan begitu." Ah, suaranya lembut sekali. "Iya, aku baru datang ke kota ini. Aku sedang mencari panti asuhan milik tuan Kagetora."

Takao menaikkan satu alisnya. Untuk apa gadis ini mencari panti asuhan itu?

"Aku tahu tempatnya." Takao menunjuk pada satu titik di peta kota. "Letaknya di sini. Tidak terlalu jauh."

Gadis itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Takao, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Saat gadis itu tersenyum, Takao sadar ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang janggal dan melenceng dari rencananya.

Sebelum si gadis dapat berjalan jauh, Takao memanggilnya, lalu bertanya siapa namanya.

Tawa kecil diberikan sebelum akhirnya pertanyaannya itu dijawab, "Kau bisa memanggilku Akashi."

Ada yang salah, memang.

Takao hanya ingin mencuri harta gadis itu, tapi gadis itu malah mencuri hatinya.


End file.
